deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spock
Spock was born in 2230, in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan. Serving as an outstanding Starfleet officer for decades and later as an ambassador, Spock was probably the most famous Vulcan-Human hybrid in history. Spock got into an argument with his father when he chose the career of Starfleet service instead of the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2251. As a young lieutenant he served as science officer on board the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. In 2254 he was a witness of Pike's capture by the inhabitants of Talos IV. He was promoted to first officer when Captain James T. Kirk took command of the vessel in 2265. He served in that role during Kirk's legendary five-year mission. During this mission the Kirk-Spock-McCoy trio formed their legendary friendship. Spock often served as the logical, cerebral side of Kirk opposing the emotional Dr. McCoy. Spock was eventually promoted to Captain and, under supervision at Starfleet Academy of one Admiral James T. Kirk, trained new junior officers. In 2293 Spock played a pivotal role in the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Battle vs. Han Solo (by Ethandabomb) Spock/S Han Solo/HS Spock and four Entirprise crewmen are out on the deserts of Vulcan, looking for a reported smuugler ship that has landed in the area. One of the Enterprise crew spots a large, unidentified ship close to a dune. 2 crewmen stalk towards the ship, as the remaining 2 and Spock wait over the dune. Suddenly, the ship, it's proper name, the Millenium Falcon, fires a proton torpedo and obliterates one of the crewmen. S-4 The other crewmember blasts an alliance member with his type 3 phaser. HS-4 Han Solo then walks down the boarding ramp of the Falcon, and nonchalatnly fires his DL-44 into the crewman's chest, killing him instantly. S-3 Quickly, Spock sends one of his men to advance to quietly kill one of the Alliance members, who were then circling the Falcon. Spock then sends another of his men back through the desert. The crewmember near the Falcon takes out his Type 2 phaser, and blasts one of the Alliance members. HS-3 The crewman then quickly rolls out of the line of fire of Han Solo's DL-44 and shoots the other Alliance member before being shot in the chest by Solo. HS-2 S-2 Spock quietly rises up from the dune and raises his type 3 phaser. He snipes one of the Alliance mebers. HS-1 Solo runs toward the dune, enraged at the loss of his companions. He pulls out his vibroblade as he reaches the top, and Spock pulls out his Ahn-woon. The two clash weapons, and the Ahn-woon ensnares the vibroblade, sending it spinning away. Solo quickly draws his blaster rifle, and shoots the ahn-woon out of Spock's hands. Spock runs at Solo, dodging the blasts from the rifle. As Spock approaches, Han drops the rifle and takes on a fighting stance. Spock quickly punches Solo in the temple, and Solo lunges and misses with his punch. Taking the advantage, Spock puts his hand on Solo's shoulder and slowly starts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Paralyzed, Solo can only watch as spock's grip tightens. Suddenly, large amounts of sand are thrown up, by the now idling Enterprise, and Solo uses this to his advantage, punching Spock in the jaw. Spock staggers back, and Solo runs for the Falcon. Spock is then beamed up to the Enterprise, and the Vulcan activates a proton torpedo that annhilates the Falcon and Solo. Winner: Spock Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors